


We are power-less. We are powerless

by FanTitan



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, BLACK OUT BLACK OUT!, CONNOR IS NOT ABUSIVE, Fights, HE JUST CARES ABOUT EVAN, I didn´t proof read this..., M/M, POV Switches, Panic Attacks, Song fic based off of "In the Heights" song, international boyfriends day!, seriously just listen to in the heights, they are all adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitan/pseuds/FanTitan
Summary: Jared, Connor, and Evan are all at the club when 2 unexpected things happen.1: Connor and Evan get into a fight. Leading to Jared leaving them to use the bathroom.2. A black out happens and panic begins*International boyfriends day fanfic**Based off of "Blackout" from in the Heights"*





	We are power-less. We are powerless

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE DEAR EVAN HANSEN CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS  
> I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OF WHICH THIS IS BASED OFF OF, IT BELONGS TO IT'S CREATORS.
> 
> Song this is based off of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyF4nBwUyFo
> 
> ALSO HAPPY INTERNATIONAL BOYFRIENDS DAY!

\----Jared POV------

Jared did not want to engage in any conversation the moment. He already assumed this line would take around 35 minutes until he got to the bathroom and honestly, he didn't even have to use the bathroom. 

Jared rubbed at his eyes trying to ignore the occasionally catcaller.

Yes Jared got it, he was a cat, move forward asshole.

Jared pulled out his phone to check the time and discovered just how late it was. He hoped his boyfriends would stop being foolish. 

All of a sudden, the lights shut off and Jared jumped at the sudden change.

First, there was sounds of confusion, voices chiming "What´s wrong?" and "What´s going on?". But it soon changed to screams of terror.

"IT'S A BLACKOUT!" Someone screamed. And that was all it took for everyone to panic.

Screams and running people began to surround Jared on all sides. People ran to the clubs doors and started to frantically pound on them. Jared felt like it was getting hard to breath.

 

"CONNOR! EVAN!" Jared found himself screaming.

 

Where the hell were his boyfriends? He pulled out his phone and called Evan.

It rang until he got voice mail.....10 times..

Jared then called Connor but the same thing happened. Jared felt himself began to shrink into himself.

It took Jared a while to figure out he was having a panic attack. He frantically searched his brain for the methods he and Connor used to help Evan through his panic attacks. 

_Breath in 5, exhale 8._

_Breath in 5, exhale 8._

_Wait...no that's not right..Is it exhale 10 breath in 6?_

Jared couldn't calm himself down. He felt tears build up. He remembered Connor and Evans fight. It had been the reason he had gone to the bathroom line in the first place, to get away from that dumb, loud, and pointless fight. 

Evan and Connor never had fought before and it was scary to see them do so. Jared shook his head, clearing that thought. Jared once again called out for Connor and Evan one last time before he sunk to the floor shaking. 

 

\-----Connor POV-----

It had been a stupid fight..Connor knew that.

All the pressures of work had built up on his shoulders and it took Evan missing his therapy appointment that day to set Connor off. 

 

_"Why does this matter so much, Connor?" Evan asked voice growing dark._

_"Because I care about you Evan. Don't you want help?"_

_Evan laughed bitterly. "Of course I want help Connor. Missing one appointment is not going to kill me."_

_"Maybe it will Evan." Connor shot back. Jared lightly put his hands on their shoulders. "How about we all calm down for a second?"  Jared asked._

_"Shut up Jared."_

_"Don't be an ass to our boyfriend Connor." Evan hissed._

_"I.am.not.being.mean."_

_"Look Evan, Connor just cares about you." Jared said trying to split up the fight._

_"Jared, stop. Can't you see he's not okay?" Connor demanded getting more angry each passing second._

_"Look Connor-"_

_"No"_

_Connor said cutting Jared off. "Will you just fuck off?" Jared looked caught off guard by Connors comment. He crossed his arms firmly. "I am not letting you and Evan be alone or you will end up doing something you'll both regret." Connor couldn't handle it anymore._

_"I am happy to see how little faith you have in me." Jared frowned before letting out a sigh. "Look, I am going to the bathroom. When I get back, you two better have this figured out or so help me god." Jared then proceeded to march away to the bathrooms._  

 

Evan and Connor had still been in a fight when the lights shut off. They quickly both seemed to forget the fight and jump into each other´s arms. 

"Evan are you okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah...Are you?" Evan asked pushing his face into Connor´s chest. 

"Yeah." 

Connor quickly scanned their surroundings. People had managed to break open the club doors and began to run out into the streets. Connor grabbed Evans hand and began to make their way to the doors. It was only when they got out into the streets did they notice one really important thing...

"Jared!" They both said in realization. Connor quickly wiped out his phone and saw Jared's missed calls and texts. His heart plummeted to his stomach. He had discovered that 

A: He had no service 

and

B: Jared had called him 10 times. 

Connor turned the phone´s screen to Evan and he connected the dots as well.

¨We need to find Jared." Evan said, voice shaky. They began to look around at the people who had gotten into the streets as well. They looked for Jared where they could.

It was now 1:30 am and there was still no sign of Jared. 

¨Hey Evan?¨

¨Yeah?¨

¨I´m sorry. I was being a jerk. I love you and I was just worried. I´m sorry Evan.¨ Evan placed his hand on Connor´s and looked up at him. ¨It´s okay. I´m sorry too. I know you were just worried and trying to be a good boyfriend. ¨ Connor and Evans eyes connected and they both clearly communicated forgiveness. 

\------Evan------

Evan leaned into Connor and kissed him. Connor immediately kissed him back. When they pulled apart Evan stared at Connor, appreciating him until he remembered their current problem. 

¨We need to find Jared. ¨ Connor nodded in agreement with Evan´s statement.

 They began to seek each other out. Evan had been the first one to spot Jared.

¨Jared!¨ Evan yelled feeling relief flow through him. He and Connor raced over to Jared.

¨Jared there you are.¨ Evan said before he completely saw the shape Jared was in.

Jared looked disheveled. His perfectly gelled hair now stuck up in different directions. His eyes were bloodshot  and he looked exhausted. 

¨I gotta go.¨ he said trying to push passed Connor and Evan. It was obvious how upset Jared was.

¨Jared, we can take you home.¨

¨No.I can find my way home alone. Thank you very much. oh! And thanks for ABANDONING ME!¨

Jared´s sudden outburst caught them both by surprise. ¨I don´t  _need_ your help.¨ Jared growled. Connor tried to put his hand on Jared´s shoulder but he shrugged it off. ¨Look, babe-¨

¨Don´t babe me Murphy.¨

It was not clear how serious the situation was. ¨You don´t care about me...¨ Jared said in almost a whisper. It took a second for Evan to realize that Jared was crying and he was horrified. ¨What? No baby, we love you.¨ Connor said clearly trying to calm Jared down.

¨No you don´t. If you did you would have called me back or picked up. You both are happier without me. You both  _hate_ me.¨ Jared said, tears now flowing off of his face.

¨No that´s not true.¨ Connor said softy.

¨I love you Jared. And so does Connor. We don´t hate you. Without you we´re both incomplete. Look, we are both sorry that we acted like jerks. We were rude and drove you away. I am sorry we didn´t find you sooner.¨ Evan now pulled Jared into a hug. Connor quickly as well joined in on the hug. 

¨Let´s go home.¨ Connor said after they pulled apart.

\--------Jared POV-------

Connor and Evan had explained the whole ordeal to Jared. 

They spoiled him when they got home and made a lot of popcorn and watched Rick and Morty with him (something they always refused to do)

As he sat snuggled up between Connor and Evan he no longer felt alone. He was happy that they were all at home and safe. His boyfriends were now both asleep while Rick and Morty played on the TV screen.  

He was happy that he had great boyfriends.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyF4nBwUyFo
> 
> I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE! I have been SO busy. But I am happy that I was able to complete this in time for International Boyfriends day. What better way to celebrate it then to write about these three being angsty?  
> ANYWAYS  
> I will have the second chapter of "You'll only date bad guys so, i'll give it my best try to treat you the way you want me to" up as soon as I can...I don't feel a lot of inspiration at the moment. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed


End file.
